Home Alone
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Teddy and Amy are home alone


Home alone

Pairing: Teddy and Amy

Introduction

Teddy and Amy are home alone

* * *

Teddy was in the basement with Amy, Teddy was watching tv and Amy was doing laundry .

"so Teddy since the guys aren't here I was thinking about maybe we can have some alone time" said Amy

"what do you mean" asked Teddy

"you know what I mean" asked Amy as she sits next to Teddy and started playing with hair and breaths on her neck and it sends chills down Teddy's spine.

"have you figured it out yet or should I give you hints" said Amy as she kisses Teddy's neck and then sucks it

This was what Amy was talking about. Making out with her daughter.

"I get it now you wanna kiss me" Teddy moaned as Amy was still sucking her neck

Amy stopped and started to kiss Teddy

"I want you so bad" said Teddy as she was still kissing her mother

Teddy moaned loudly when Amy grabbed Teddy's then Teddy broke the kiss because she had an idea

"mom let's do this in my room" said Teddy

Amy then pulls Teddy into the room and then Teddy closed the door and locked it

"come here you" said Amy as she pulls Teddy into another kiss

Teddy and Amy were about to get it on.

Teddy grabs Amy's shirt and then takes it off and after doing so, Teddy was shocked because she looked at her mother's breast, they were perky and beautiful and she hungrily started to suck on them

"Ohhh yeaaaah Teddy" Amy moaned as her daughter was still sucking on them and she takes off Amy's pants

Teddy never done this before and what Amy doesn't know was that her daughter found her really attractive

After when Teddy sucked her mother's breasts, She started to kiss her mother again and also Amy pulled off her daughter's dress she didn't wear bra or panties

"no bra or panties Teddy" asked Amy

"I'm sorry I was masterbating about you" said Teddy

"you mean" asked Amy

"I've always found you attractive mom but I know that you don't feel the same way and that's ok because I know that this was the only time we could do this since the guys and Charlie are away for a few days" said Teddy

Then Amy puts her finger on Teddy's lips

"it doesn't have to be the only time if you don't want it to be...When ever we're alone we can do this" said Amy

Teddy had a naughty grin on her face and then they went to the bed and Teddy gave an opening for her mother and when Amy removed her pants she got to the bed and started to f her own daughter

"OHHH MYY GODDD MOOOM! faster! harder! dig deep!" Teddy screamed as her mother continued eating her out

She was going faster making Teddy moaned loudly and she felt it coming

"Mom I'm cumming" screamed Teddy

Then Teddy came on Amy's face hard and she licked it off her face, Teddy was exhausted

"don't pass out on me" said Amy as she crossed her arms

"why not " asked Teddy

"it's your turn" said Amy as she takes off her panties and then shoves her pussy in Teddy's face

Teddy had no choice but to return the favor so she started to eat out Amy's pussy

"oh yes yes yes Teddy eat me!" screamed Amy as she was already feeling it coming

Teddy was fucking her so hard it was so good to her.

"OH YES TEDDY MAKE ME CUM" screamed Amy

Then in a matter of seconds, Amy lets out an orgasm as she came on Teddy's face

But Amy wasn't done yet because she wanted to do one more thing

Amy got off Teddy and took out her black strap on Dildo

"is that" asked Teddy

Amy nodded

"shove it in me please" Teddy begged

"I thought you'd never asked" said Amy as she put it on

Then she got back on the bed and Teddy stretched out her legs and gave out an opening

Amy then shoved it in Teddy and started moving in and out

Teddy was moaning loudly in pleasure

"OH YES MOM YES GIVE IT TO ME OH OH MY GOD YES" screamed Teddy

Amy liked it how Teddy was letting out an orgasm to the feeling she's having Teddy grabbed her breast

Teddy flet it coming again

"MOM I"M GOING TO CUM" screamed Teddy

Amy went faster on pumping Teddy

Teddy screamed in pleasure as she came the second time

Teddy was about to pass out

Amy got off of Teddy and lied down next to her

Later that night, Teddy and Amy were both in the covers and they were cuddling

"so Teddy was this your first time" asked Amy

"yes and between you and me I'm glad you were my first" said Teddy

"Why's that" asked Amy

"because every time I look at you I say oh she's sexy and hot" said Teddy

"awwww that's so sweet" said Amy and she kissed Teddy

"it's true and I always masterbate and imagine you" said Teddy

"So you were like oh I want her so bad" asked Amy

"yes and I know you were thinking the same thing about me" said Teddy

"it's true and I sometimes think that you're sexier than me" said Amy

"that's not true I always think that you're more sexier than me" said Teddy

"thank you Teddy" said Amy as she kisses Teddy again

"Again was this a one time thing" asked Teddy

"do you want it be" asked Amy

"No" said Teddy

"Like I said, we'll do it again next time we're alone" said Amy

"I love you mom" said Teddy

"I love you Teddy" said Amy

Then they both went to sleep

The End


End file.
